Video hosting services support the sharing of video content. Videos can include short video clips and long video content. Video content can range from presentations to feature-length movies. A user of a video hosting service can upload a video to the video hosting service and allow other users to access and watch the video. Users of the video hosting services can playback video content using different types of video player applications. User interaction with the video content can also include searching for and identifying particular portions and elements of the video content. Searching for particular portions and elements of the video content helps circumvent watching the entire video content. As such, constructs in video hosting services that support search functionality for video content and assist users in identifying portions and elements of video content can be integral to a video hosting service and video content management.